


That One Night  Killugon/Gonkillu

by machisbxtch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machisbxtch/pseuds/machisbxtch
Summary: Gon and Killua are the two most popular guys in school, but they both hate each other. There reallly isn't a real reason that they hate each other, it was just a mutual feeling between the two. Or so they both thought.One night at a party where they both get drunk hoping to take someone home with them, they see eachother and end up taking eachother home.But what happens the when they see each other at school on Monday?BoyxBoy don't like? Don't read!They're switches in this story.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Leorio Paladiknight/Kurapika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are author's notes at the end.

Gon's POV 

"Gon! Wake up you have school today!" Aunt Mito called from downstairs

I groan and check the time 6:00 a.m. 'Time for school' I say in my head. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I take the covers off of my body, and throw my feet on the side of my bed. 

I walk to my bathroom, and do the normal morning neccessities. You know brush my teeth, wash my face, do my hair, and stare at myself in the mirror for five minutes. 

Once I'm done with that I go back into my room and pick out my outfit. A white tank-top, with a black jacket, and white jeans.  
When I'm done choosing my outfit, I put it on quickly finishing just in time because Aunt Mito was callin me saying breakfast was ready

I ran downstairs and sat down look at the huge breakfast Mito-san made. She made waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. 

I ate quickly finishing at 6:30-ish just in time to walk to school

Once I made it to the school gates I typed in my code to open the gates. I go to Hunter High a really fancy private school for only the smartest or the richest kids in the world.

After I entered my code I was immediately surrounded by fan-girls here and there

"Gon can I have your autograph?" 

"Gon I made you cookies!" 

"Gon will you go on a date with me?"

I heard questions and statements of that sort all the way to my locker. And my locker just happens to be right next to Killua Zoldyck's locker.  
And with my awesome luck he had to be at his locker too, with his group of fan girls. I walked up to my locker occasionally answering some of the girls' questions, because I would feel bad if I didn't answer atleast ten of them. 

I unlocked my locker, and then looked over at Killua who was completely ignoring his fan girls, but for some reason that just drove them even more crazy for him. 

"Hey, I've get to class I'll see you guys later" I said and smiled at them and waved. They all sighed in dissapointment and said goodbye as they walked away disbanding the group as they did that. 

I sighed in slight relief when they were gone, I love that everyone likes me, but the attention gets over whelming. 

I saw Killua walk away from his locker signaling to his fan girls that it was time for him to go to his class and to leave him alone. 

I walked to my first class which was biology, and surprise surprise Killua and I have the same exact schedule. When I get to class, Wing-sensei was walking in with me, so I went directly to my seat and got my notepad and pen out.  
Killua's POV 

I sit in class zoning out, because I already knew everything the teacher was teaching from my family. I zoned back in when I felt eyes on me, I turn my head and see two girls staring at me I glare at them and turn they're attention back to the the teacher blushing. 'Why the hell are they they blushing' I asked myself. 

I look around the classroom then my eyes land on Gon fucking Freeccs, a guy who was just as popular as me, but he actually talks to his fans for some odd reason. I can tell he doesn't enjoy the girls following him around as much as he looks like he does, because he looks relieved everytime the girls leave. 

I scowl at him, and he turns and notices me scowling, giving me a glare in return. I turn away fom him rolling my eyes, as I zone back out. 

Time Skip

Killua's POV 

The bell ran signaling class was over. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, and waited until everyone was out of the classroom, because I'm not big on walking in groups. When most of the students were out on Gon and I were the last ones left. I tried to hurry out of the room when I heard Gon say;  
"I knew I was hot, but I didn't know I was hot enough to have 'The Killua Zoldyck' stare at me."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice

"Shut up and leave me alone Freecss." I said walking out of the door, and hearing him chuckle as I walked out

I walked down the hallway to my next class which I also had with Gon. Once I walked in class I sat down and saw Gon enter not even twenty seconds after me. Bisky-sensei walked in soon after and started her lesson on geometry, which I also zoned out on because I already knew everything. 

Time Skip to After School

Killua's POV 

My last class ended and I walked to my locker and grabbed my things to go home, luckily none of the girls come to my locker after school because they all want to go home. When I closed my locker a girl named Retz came up to me  
"Hey Killua? Gon?" She called grabbing both of our attention

"Yea what's up Retz?" Gon answered

I looked at her with a curious look on my face letting her know I was listening

"So I am having a party on Friday after school at 6:00" She gave both of us a flyer as she kept explaining the details I didn't really care about

"I'll be there" Gon and I said at the same time though his was more cheery than mines

We both turned and glared at each other for what felt like an eternity 

I could've sworn I heard Retz say something before she walked away, and turned around looking at us curiously before turning her attention to the couple on the opposite side of the hallway

I could've gone all day, but I saw my butler walking inside of the school, so I knew our 'glare contest' would be broken soon

"Master Killua?" Gotoh said which caused Gon to jump but he still didn't break eye contact

"Yeah Yeah Gotoh I'm coming" I turned around and grabbed my backpack 

"This isn't over Freeccs" I said walking away not even looking at him

A/N: hey hey this was 1034 words minus the authors note I hope you all are enjoying the first chapter so far sorry it was so short I will be updating soon 

See you next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries, but this chapter is mainly about them going to the party.

Gon's POV

It's Friday afternoon, and the party is in roughly two hours. I walked to my closet, and I started choosing my outfit. A brown sweather, black jeans, with my black gucci belt, and black dress shoes.

Walking over to my bathroom I heard my phone ring, so I grabbed it from my nightstand, and read the text message on my way to the bathroom.

[Retz]: hey gon ik this is short notice but do you want to go to the party with me

[Me]: yea sure i dont have anyone else to go with haha

[Retz]: mk see you there byeee

I sat my phone down on my bathroom counter, and I got my hair gel and comb from out of the cabinet

After I was done with my hair I grabbed my phone, keys, wallet, and walked out the door saying bye to Mito-san on the way out. I sat on my way to Retz's house

Killua's POV

Checking myself in the mirror one last time before I walked out of my bedroom

I walked downstairs thinking I would finally be able to leave the house with my annoying family bothering me on the way out

"Killu, where are you going?" my brother Illumi said with his normal emotionless look on this face

"I'm going out can't you see that, and I thought you were the smart one in the family."

"You know you're supposed to let mom and dad know where you're going before you leave" he said completely ignoring my earlier remark

"And when have I ever followed the rules? Look Illumi I don't have time for this I gotta go bye" I said walking out the door

I turned back and saw that Illumi had completely vanished from where he once was, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I closed the door and walked to the family garages, while mine was opening I was thinking about which car I would take. The garage door was now open and I decided on driving my gray ferrari

I got into my car and checked my pockets before closing the car door to make sure I had everything I needed with me. When I was done checking I closed the door and made my way to Retz's house

Gon's POV

I walked inside of Retz's house, and stopped at the door to look around for Retz

"Hey Gon I'm glad you could make it" Retz said suddenly popping up right in front of me

"Yea me too, great party by the way"

"Get out of the way Freeccs" I heard a voice I knew all too well

"It wouldn't kill you to say please once in a while Killua Zoldyck"

"I know it wouldn't, I just don't want too" he said pushing his way through, and walking over to where the alcohol was

"He's such an asshole" I mumbled

"Anyways...lets go dance Gon"

I nodded and Retz grabbed my wrist navigating her way through the crowd with me following close behind

We made it to the dance floor, and Retz turned around to face me and threw her arms around my neck, swaying to the beat of the music. I put my hands around her waist, and we dance, occaisionally changing dance moves to match the beat when the song changes

"Hey Retz I'm gonna get something to drink.. stay here it shouldn't take too long." I added the last part as an after thought because I wasn't really in the mood to make small talk with her while I'm getting my drink

Killua's POV

I stood at the drink counter waiting for the bartender which I'm sure wasn't an actual bartender to finish my making my drink.

"Hey can I have a beer please?" I heard the voice of a guy I knew all too well

"I bet you get drunk off of just one beer, lightweight" I said as I covered my mouth to stiffle my laughter

"Shut up you look like you can't handle alcohol at all"

I turned and glared at him with a look on my face that said 'Is that a challenge'

Gon returned my glare with the same exact look on his face

"Hey can we get a tequila round on me?" I say to the 'bartender' not breaking Gon and I's staring contest. The bartender slid the shots towards us, and we both took one and threw our head back tossing the liquid to the back of our throats. Both of our faces squishing from the bitter taste.

I motioned for the bartender to keep the shots coming, both of us downing them as soon as they were in-front of us.

Since my family had trained me to not get drunk easily I wasn't as drunk, but Gon seemed to be keeping up with me as well, as he didn't seem very drunk either.

10 minute time skip

It had been ten minutes and both of us had drank atleast ten tequila shots. I looked up at Gon and he looked like he could puke at any minute now, and I'm not even gonna lie I felt like I could puke any minute now as well.

I looked into Gon's eyes and he looked into mine and I could tell he couldn't take any more drinks and neither could I, but I couldn't allow myself to lose to Gon Freeccs, so I decided to tease him

"You don't look very good Freeccs, wanna call it quits and admit to your defeat?" slightly hiccupping between a few of my words

"No way Killua Zoldyck I would never lose to you, but I must say you don't look very good either, I think you should admit to your defeat" he said with hiccups interrupting his sentence

He glared at me, and I glared back, because I knew that what he had said before was true, but I was too stubborn to lose, and apparently he was too

I sat down on the bar stool right behind because the alcohol was kicking in a lot, and I was starting to sway on my feet and lose my balance. Gon then put both of his hands on the bar in front of us to steady himself as well.

Then a guy named Knuckle came into the bar, and ordered his drink, after he order he turned around and looked at me, proceeding to look me up and down checking me out

"See something you like pervert?" I said turning to him with a smirk on my face

"Yea actually I do." He said winking

"Haha most people do"

"I don't see how..." I heard Freeccs say

"Well maybe you need to get your eyes checked fucking Freeccs" I said turning around to face him

"No I don't think I do"

I glared at him, and if looks could kill I bet he would be dead a thousand times over. He glared back at me. It seems like this 'glaring' contest of ours is becoming a daily thing for us

"I'm just gonna go. I'll talk to you later snowy" I heard Knuckle say

It took everything in me to not to turn around and punch him in the face for the stupid nickname he gave me. I could see Freeccs practically vibrating from laughter at the nickname Knuckle gave me

My drunken state and my anger issues got the better of me. I pushed him up against the wall and held my arm up to his neck not applying enough pressure to choke him, but enough for him to feel my arm against his neck.

I could feel his hot alcohol stench breath againtst my face, and too be honest it was kinda turning me on. I looked up to his eyes and I could see that his eyes had darkened from lust, and there was a slight blush spread across his face.

We stood there looking into each others' eyes, both of our breaths ragged, I saw Freeccs was becoming even more hungry with lust, so I decided to take action. I leaned down slightly, because he was just a little bit shorter than me. Then I let my eyes flutter close leaning in inch by inch towards his face until.....

"It wouldn't kill you to say please once in a while Killua Zoldyck"

"I know it wouldn't, I just don't want too" he said pushing his way through, and walking over to where the alcohol was

"He's such an asshole" I mumbled

"Anyways...lets go dance Gon"

I nodded and Retz grabbed my wrist navigating her way through the crowd with me following close behind

We made it to the dance floor, and Retz turned around to face me and threw her arms around my neck, swaying to the beat of the music. I put my hands around her waist, and we dance, occaisionally changing dance moves to match the beat when the song changes

"Hey Retz I'm gonna get something to drink.. stay here it shouldn't take too long." I added the last part as an after thought because I wasn't really in the mood to make small talk with her while I'm getting my drink

Killua's POV

I stood at the drink counter waiting for the bartender which I'm sure wasn't an actual bartender to finish my making my drink.

"Hey can I have a beer please?" I heard the voice of a guy I knew all too well

"I bet you get drunk off of just one beer, lightweight" I said as I covered my mouth to stiffle my laughter

"Shut up you look like you can't handle alcohol at all"

I turned and glared at him with a look on my face that said 'Is that a challenge'

Gon returned my glare with the same exact look on his face

"Hey can we get a tequila round on me?" I say to the 'bartender' not breaking Gon and I's staring contest. The bartender slid the shots towards us, and we both took one and threw our head back tossing the liquid to the back of our throats. Both of our faces squishing from the bitter taste.

I motioned for the bartender to keep the shots coming, both of us downing them as soon as they were in-front of us.

Since my family had trained me to not get drunk easily I wasn't as drunk, but Gon seemed to be keeping up with me as well, as he didn't seem very drunk either.

10 minute time skip

It had been ten minutes and both of us had drank atleast ten tequila shots. I looked up at Gon and he looked like he could puke at any minute now, and I'm not even gonna lie I felt like I could puke any minute now as well.

I looked into Gon's eyes and he looked into mine and I could tell he couldn't take any more drinks and neither could I, but I couldn't allow myself to lose to Gon Freeccs, so I decided to tease him

"You don't look very good Freeccs, wanna call it quits and admit to your defeat?" slightly hiccupping between a few of my words

"No way Killua Zoldyck I would never lose to you, but I must say you don't look very good either, I think you should admit to your defeat" he said with hiccups interrupting his sentence

He glared at me, and I glared back, because I knew that what he had said before was true, but I was too stubborn to lose, and apparently he was too

I sat down on the bar stool right behind because the alcohol was kicking in a lot, and I was starting to sway on my feet and lose my balance. Gon then put both of his hands on the bar in front of us to steady himself as well.

Then a guy named Knuckle came into the bar, and ordered his drink, after he order he turned around and looked at me, proceeding to look me up and down checking me out

"See something you like pervert?" I said turning to him with a smirk on my face

"Yea actually I do." He said winking

"Haha most people do"

"I don't see how..." I heard Freeccs say

"Well maybe you need to get your eyes checked fucking Freeccs" I said turning around to face him

"No I don't think I do"

I glared at him, and if looks could kill I bet he would be dead a thousand times over. He glared back at me. It seems like this 'glaring' contest of ours is becoming a daily thing for us

"I'm just gonna go. I'll talk to you later snowy" I heard Knuckle say

It took everything in me to not to turn around and punch him in the face for the stupid nickname he gave me. I could see Freeccs practically vibrating from laughter at the nickname Knuckle gave me

My drunken state and my anger issues got the better of me. I pushed him up against the wall and held my arm up to his neck not applying enough pressure to choke him, but enough for him to feel my arm against his neck.

I could feel his hot alcohol stench breath againtst my face, and too be honest it was kinda turning me on. I looked up to his eyes and I could see that his eyes had darkened from lust, and there was a slight blush spread across his face.

We stood there looking into each others' eyes, both of our breaths ragged, I saw Freeccs was becoming even more hungry with lust, so I decided to take action. I leaned down slightly, because he was just a little bit shorter than me. Then I let my eyes flutter close leaning in inch by inch towards his face until.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1357 words minus the author's note! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself ahah ;) Next chapter will be very soon since I have alot of ideas Until further notice toodles
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you to Macy for helping me with this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they sleep together tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut in this chapter

Killua's POV

We stood there looking into each others' eyes, both of our breaths ragged, I saw Freeccs was becoming even more hungry with lust, so I decided to take action. I leaned down slightly, because he was just a little bit shorter than me. Then I let my eyes flutter close leaning in inch by inch towards his face until our lips connected with each others hungrily

We moved ours lips against each others rapidly, my hands moving from my place on his neck to his shoulders, and his hands going to my waist. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which he granted me with. I slid my tongue inside his mouth meeting his tongue with mines. We fought for dominance, and we were fighting for a while because Both of us were too stubborn to let the other win.

Eventually I won by taking one of my hands and grabbing his crotch, which was hard, and I could've I felt it get bigger once I grabbed it. He gasped which caused his tongue to stop moving, and I took the chance to explore his mouth, making sure no part in his mouth was left untouched by me.

After I was done exploring his wet cavern I pulled away so I could breath, a string of saliva was connecting us together after we had pulled apart.

We both stood there just staring at each other catching our breath. Then Gon nodded and started walking away.

I was gonna say something to him about not leaving me here all hot and bothered until Freeccs turned around, and said

"Are you coming or not?"

I nodded, and started walking following him all the way upstairs

Gon's POV

I walked upstairs to find a room with Killua following closely behind. When we finally found a room in Retz abnormally large house. I opened the door, and walked inside, and as soon as I did Killua pushed me on the bed and closed and locked the door

"Someone's eager" I said with a smirk

"Shut up Freeccs, before I leave" he said with a scowl on his face

"Then who will take of 'that'" motioning to his raging boner

"I could always find someone way hotter than you to take care of me, but I know you would never be able to find someone as hot as me to take care of you."

He was straddling me and kissing roughly before I could respond. Taking both of my hands he pinned them up above my head, and stopped kissing me saying

"Looks like I'm the top here"

I would not allow him to top me, I couldn't allow him, and started kissing him roughly, the kiss was full of lust our mouths moving together in a hunger-filled symphony, whilst moving my fingers to the hem of his shirt. I slid my one of my hands under his shirt, and when his breathing hitched I knew I had found his nipple, so I began softly rubbing it and twisting it, while he moaned softly

Taking my other I lifted his shirt up to take it off. He understood what I was doing, and he lifted up his upper body to help me out

Once his shirt was taken off he whispered in my ear 

"I'm not gonna tell you again I am the top here"

Then he pushed me back straddling me again taking my shirt off in the process.

Third person POV (because it's easier to write smut in)

Killua moved his attention to to Gon's neck kissing, sucking, and biting it softly. He moved around his neck until Gon moaned sweetly. Killua smirked because he knew that Gon was submissive to him, and that I had found his 'sweet spot'. He continued sucking and biting on that spot until there was a reddish swollen mark left on it.

Then they both focused on taking each others' pants off. Gon being successful in taking Killua's off

They were both kissing each other, and moaning at the friction in their lower regions, as they were both grinding against eachother. Killua moved his hand to Gon's crotch, and started to palm him through his boxers, making Gon moan, which was music to Killua's ears. Taking his free hand he moved to the hem of Gon's boxers and pulled them down.

Gon almost whimpered at the loss of contact, but he would not lose his pride to Killua just yet.

Killua was working on removing his own boxers, so he could fuck Gon senseless, if he could say so himself

Once they were both comepletly naked Killua took two of his fingers, and put them in Gon's mouth. He moved them in and out of his mouth, while Gon was groaning softly, and swirling his tongue around Killua's fingers slowly. Looking Killua right in the eyes.

Killua's finger were lubricated, so he took them out of Gon's mouth, and put them at his entrance.

Killua entered one of his digits into Gon earning a soft moan from him. He then started moving his fingers in and out of him, adding two more fingers inside when he felt Gon's hole was stretched enough

Killua scissored Gon looking for his prostate, finally finding it when he heard Gon moan really loudly, causing the latter to look up at him and smirk, when he saw how embarrassed Gon was

Killua then took his fingers out, and took his lengthy shaft positioning it at Gon's entrance. He slowly entered himself groaning lowly as he looked up at Gon asking for his comfirmiation to continue moving

Gon nodded, so Killua started thrusting in and out slowly to let Gon adjust to him being inside of him. Soon after Killua found Gon's prostate, as he started moaning more frequently, and loudly.

A few minutes later the only noises that could be heard inside the room was grunting, moaning, ragged breathing, and the slapping of skin. Killua was thrusting in and out of Gon, trying to help Gon and his himself to their climaxes

"Killua..ah, I'm close"

"Me..ngh, too Freeccs"

They both said, feeling the heat pooling inside of their lower stomachs

He was thrusting in and out of the latter rapidly, soon after Gon was finishing on his stomach, moaning loudly, his moans sending Killua over the edge, and having him finish inside of Gon with a loud groan of pleasure

When they were both over their high Killua pulled out of Gon, with him collasping almost immediately. Killua chuckled softly at his success in fucking Gon senseless

He looked at the nightstand on the right side of the bed spotting some tissues, so he took the liberty of cleaning both of them up before collapsing on the other side of the bed falling into a deep slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1112 words (minus the author's note) I know I know I suck at writing smut, but I tried my best haha I'm sure it would get better with time though. Also sorry for the late update this chapter was supposed to be updated yesterday, but I got distracted
> 
> 1163 words total


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda just a filler, because nothing major happens.

Gon's POV

When I woke up I got this sharp pain in my head knowing it was from Killua and I's stupid challenge that I regret taking part in, because of my hangover. Slowly opening my eyes I soon realized that I wasn't in my room, and there was a new source of heat right next to me

Looking over I found that the source of heat was coming from none other than 'The Killua Zoldyck', and I noticed that he was naked, checking myself I was naked as well 'oh shit oh shit don't tell me we-...we totally did didn't we' a furious blush covering his cheeks as last nights events replayed in his head

'I'm clean as well...he cleaned me?'

"Killua wake up" I said shaking him awake he said as he turned on his side pulling the covers up over his head he said

"Gotoh, I've told you this a million times I only want chocolate balls for breakfast"

Stifiling my laughter I tried waking him again

It took five minutes until I finally was able to wake him up

"Oh my get out of-" His face went through three different phases when he noticed me in bed with him

Anger, shock and confusion, realization

"Did we? We did..didn't we"

"Yea I guess we did"

"Wait were at Retz' house aren't we? We should go"

"We should"

Both of us getting out of the bed making sure we don't look at the other, and that the other isn't looking at them

Third Person POV

Gon and Killua got dressed as fast as they, both of them wanting to go home and process the events of last night

When they were done getting dressed they both had a slight blush on their faces letting the pther know what they thought about as they got dressed

"I guess we should head home" Gon said breaking the silence between both of them, not quite breaking the awkwardness

They walked downstairs only to be greeted with Retz cleaning her house, she looked up at them her eyes showing rage and jealousy when she met Killua's

"Oh shit" Gon mumbled low enough for only Killua to hear, causing the latter to burst out laughing

Retz and Gon looked at Killua, and Killua stopped laughing almost immediately when he realized all eyes were on him

"What are you staring at? You act like you've never seen me laugh before.."

"We haven't" Gon said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck

"Oh..well don't get used to it. I'm leaving" Killua walked out of the door not wanting them to see the blush that had surely made its way on to his face

"Well I'm gonna leave now" Gon said not really wanting to deal with Retz alone

He ran out of the door knowing Retz would tyr to talk to him if he stayed any longer

Killua's POV

I ran inside of my room and slammed my door sliding down against it when it was closed

"UGHHHHH OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO" I said running my hands through my hair repeatedly, trying to decide whether or not I should I should pull it out

"Onii-chan are you ok" I heard Alluka's small voice say

"Yea I'm fine Alluka...'s just school and crap"

"Ok if you say so.." She says before walking away

I knew she didn't believe me, but I didn't exactly want to tell my younger sister about my one night stand with the one guy I hate the most, minus my brothers

I got up from my place on the floor and walked over to my bed and threw myself onto it and screamed. I knew this would help because it had became a rountine whenever I had done something I regretted, so you could imagine that I was doing it pretty often

He'll probably just pretend it didn't happen...awh who am I kidding he doesn't seem like the type to to ignore something like this. I just hope he doesn't think we're friends

Killua get yourself together you've never been one to stress out over a one night stand, just a one night stand..that's all that was....right?

Gon's POV

Trying to sneak into the house had been comepletely unsuccessful. Mito-san gave an earful, but it didn't really bother, because I knew it would happen sooner or later

What was really on my mind was how I was going to face Killua on Monday. Would he just pretend nothing happened or would he want to talk about it. Typically I would never worry about what the other person would do after a one night stand, but this, this was different. This was Killua we were talking about..we're supposed to hate each other

People who hate each other don't typically sleep with one another.

He most likely already forgot about it, so why am I still stressing about it? This was only a one night stand..right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 808 words, so sorry for the delay in updating. Writers block had gotten to me. I'm also very sorry for the short chapter I typically have atleast 1000, but there was nothing else that seemed to fit into this chapter. I wanted to thank you guys for reading voting and commenting it really helps keep me motivated when I see my story veiws go up everyday. Well that's all I have to say next chapter will be longer and it'll be way more eventful.
> 
> Toodles
> 
> 896 words total


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Author's Notes don't really make sense considering the fact that I've uploaded three times in the last 10 minutes, but I originally wrote this story on Wattpad (link in bio) and my updates weren't as frequent, but I am working on that, anyways lets get on with the story.

Killua's POV 

Stopping at the school gate I took a deep breath, to brace myself for all the fan girls that were sure to be behind the gate just waiting to crowd me. 

I opened the gate, sure enough all of my fangirls were there, but there was something off about them. None of them looked like their normal selves; when you see them everyday you kinda get used to what they normally look like.

Some of them looked shocked, mad, others looked really happy. 

"What's wrong guys?" 

"You never told you were gay" a girl with pink hair said

"Yea, but I always had a feeling, you never dated, and you never actually acknowlaged any of us" another girl with purple hair said

"I- guys I'm not gay. What are you talking about?" 

"You don't have to hide it from us Killua, we won't judge" 

"I won't judge, but I am a little upset, I really liked you" 

"I'm not sure what you guys mean, but I gotta get to class" 

How did they find- Retz. That bitch I'll kill her, how dare she spread rumors, Ill rip her pigtails out. I'll make sure she'll never be capable of- 

"Killua?" A voice called, a voice I knew was my best friend's Ikalgo's

"Oh my god Ikalgo, you don't know how much I missed you" I turned around and hugged him. I hugged him so tight, I had a feeling that if I continued he wouldn't be able to walk, so I let go and took a look at the dear friend I had missed so much

"I missed you too, but I have to ask who were you thinking about decapitating"

I looked at him in disbelief 

"How'd you- it was my face wasn't it" I deadpanned once the realization hit me

"Yea it was. I know that face all to well, tsk tsk" he said waving his finger in my face

"Well it's no one important" I mean it's not a complete lie Retz isn't important at all

"Yea I know it's no one important, but I know they must have done something to piss you off" If you're thinking about decapitating them" 

We were now walking to our lockers which were fortunately right next to each others. I looked at Ikalgo, taking note of how he side-eyed me the entire walk 

We finally reached our lockers, and I grew tired of not-so-subtle looks

"Alright what's on your mind" I growled

"I was hoping you would notice. I didn't know how to start the conversation" he replied giving me a sheepish smile, and rubbing the back of his neck 

"Did you actually you know..sleep with Gon?" 

I stopped grabbing books out of my locker, I stood there completely frozen. So the whole school knows

"Is that why my fan girls were being so weird, and asking if I was gay?" I asked, but the question was mainly for myself

"Yea I guess that's why" 

Finally facing Ikalgo 

"Who all knows?"

I closed my eyes hearing him take a deep breath

"The whole school? I think" 

"Oh no. Oh shit. I'm so stupid. Why'd I have to be so stubborn, and drink so much?" 

I put my face into my hands, completetly panicing

"Hey calm down, it's fine. He probably doesn't even remembe-"

"It's pretty easy to remember when you wake up next to each other naked" 

"Oh shit. Yeah you're right, this is bad" 

"You baka, don't agree with me" 

"Lets just get to class, yeah? Atleast we have some together" 

"Yeah I guess, but I also have some with..with, well you know who" 

"Yea I do know who"

We both slammed our lockers, and slung our backpacks on our shoulders, as we walked down to homeroom

/smallest time skip in the world/ 

I sat down in my chair, all the way in the back of the class. I put my head in my hand and looked out the window. Trying my best to distract myself from all of the stares and wispers that were pointed in Gon and I's direction

I looked over at Gon, and our eyes locked. Before we both turned away with with blushes on our faces

/another time skip: sponsered by my idea for a gonkillu cinderella theme story/ 

School ended, and Ikalgo and I walked out of the building, after stopping by our lockers

"Ne, Ikalgo"

"Hm?"

"Wanna come over? No one's home except for Alluka, so no one should bother us" 

"Yea sure" 

/another time skip sorry/ 

You wanna.."

"You bet" 

We both looked at each other, and began taking off our shirts. Then we finised taking off our pants and undergarments

"Lets go" 

We then walked to the balcony, and jumped off

"CANNONBALL" 

"We haven't swam together in ages, I've missed this so much. Now tell me about your time in with Knov and Meleoron" 

Then he began to tell me all about how they discovered a brand new animal species, and how the animal species acted alot like humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 813 Sorry sorry sorry. That's all I have to say. I'll try to update more frequently, so until next time 
> 
> Toodles
> 
> 838 words in all


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincidence? Mmm Perhaps.

Third Person POV

Gon was laying on his bed throwing a foot ball up and down, pondering his thoughts for something to do on the Saturday morning

He had been stressing about 'the incident' for the past week, finally deciding that he should just forget about it, not realizing just how hard that would be, especially because of the rumors at school.

Once he did realize, he tried his best to keep himself busy. Going to the gym everyday, which he regretted but at the same time he didn't. He had earned a better body, he got stronger, and he didn't run out of breath as easily, but he was sore everyday so that made daily activities harder than they were supposed to be.

He had also started studying more. He was actually studying, and not his regular studying where he sits there with a book open and thinks about other things. He was actually taking the time to take in the information and comprehend it.

Aunt Mito was proud of the fact that her nephew was starting to take school more seriously, lord knows that he needed to. She couldn't help but notice the sudden change in Gon's behaviour, but everytime she brought up the topic she was met with the same answer

"I'm fine Aunt Mito, just a little stressed from school and all" He would always say with bright smile; a smile that always lit up the room, but it never did anymore because it was always fake

A buzz from a phone broke Gon's train of thought

[Zushi Roll]: whats up gon

[Gon]: nothing much im bored so im looking for something to do

[Zushi Roll]: oh well thats awesome bc i wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me 

[Gon]: yeah sure what time

[Zushi Roll]: um in an hour or so ill meet you at coffee monster

Gon decided to leave the conversation at that, and walked to his bathroom to check his appearance. He had already gotten ready just incase he had thought of something to do, and wanted to rush out.

Walking downstairs with everything he needed he called out to Aunt Mito to telll her he was leaving.

/time skip sponsered by moshi mosh/

"Gon! Over here!" Zushi yelled waving Gon over

"Hey Zushi, did you wanna order anything?"

"Eh, not really. I kinda wanted to go Spencer's"

"Ok then lets go"

"Have you been doing ok?"

"Yea what about y-"

"No, I'm serious are you ok? You know with everything."

Gon stiffened not wanting to answer let alone knowing the answer to the question. Luckily they had reached Spencer's, so Gon was saved for the time being

The sound of rock music and people talking filled their ears as they walked into the store

"Onii-chan, hurry up I want to go get something to eat, but you're taking forever looking for black clothes. As if your whole room and closet isn't black."

"Way to come for my neck Alluka, just a few more minutes."

"But-"

"If I'm not done in a few minutes I'll....by you whatever you want. No matter the price. I promise."

Alluka stood there with her hand on her chin, even though she'd already gotten her answer, but Killua knew what her answer would be considering it worked everytime

"Fine, but you better keep your promise"

"You know I always do" He said giving her a kiss on the forehead

She then walked out of the store to look for something she wanted knowing her brother would take longer than a few minutes

Gon walked over to where the shirts were, and began looking through them when he said a tuff of white hair. He knew that no one else had hair like that except for the one and only Killua Zoldyck. He also saw a girl a few inches shorter, and brown hair with beads twisted into it

Whilst Killua was looking through the choker section he saw a greenish blackish tuff of hair across the store looking through the shirt section

'Of all the days I chose to come to the mall he just had to choose the same day." Both of the boys were thinking

Gon slowly lifted up his head from its place in the shirt rack, so he could get a better look at the person in what looked like the chocker section, suddenly coming up with a great idea. Well as great as Gon's ideas could get

Gathering up the rest of his courage, he walked over to where he assumed Killua was.

Killua was ultimately panicking, but he couldn't move. He was frozen in shock, and anticipation. This would be the first time they talked to each other since the 'incident'.

"I've always wanted a pet-" Gon said touching a choker before continuing

"but my Aunt Mito would never allow me to get one" He was now facing Killua who had a confused expression, wondering

"Maybe she wouldn't mind if I got a white kitty" Gon said with the biggest smirk on his face

If cherries, tomatos, and Killua were in a competetion for who was the reddest Killua would win without a doubt

"BAKA! You can't just come up to people and say that"

"Especially since you're the bottom. If anything you would be the puppy and I would be your master"

Killua could've sworn he saw Gon short circuit for a second.

They both looked at each other then bursted out laughing

"Onii-chan hurry u-"

"Oh..nevermind I can wait" Alluka said backing away with a blush on her face from seeing Gon

"Oh no. It's fine Luka. I was just finishing up here. Have you found something you like?"

"Mhm" Alluka said in a higher voice that usual

"Are you ok? No one tried anything did they?"

"No, no. I promise" She said waving her hands frantically

"Good. I'll kill them if they do" Killua said with a dangerous aura around him

"Who's this onii-chan?" She said motioning to Gon, mainly trying to break the tension around

"Oh this Freeccs"

"Only you call me that Zoldyck. I'm Gon, you can call me that along with all the normal people"

"Yeah I'm not normal. I'm 'Master'" Killua said seemingly forgetting that his younger sister was standing right there

"So are you two dating?"

Both of them started coughing and shaking their heads

"No we're not" They said simultaneously

"Oh y'all look like you are"

"Oh we do? That sucks. I would never date a puppy"

Gon had to physically stop himself from saying 'Yea, but you would sleep with one' out of respect for Killua's sister's ears

"Well it's a good thing I'm a puppy then"

"Gon! There you are"

"Zushi, yea I'm here. Sorry for running off"

"It's fine did you find something you like?"

"No, but I think I want a kitty, with white fur"

"Fucking Freeccs I'll kill you. Just wait until we're alone" Killua said low enough for only Gon to hear him 

"Can't wait. Call me. Bye Luka" Gon said walking off with Zushi, leaving both Killua and Alluka a blushing mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1192 words. Hello Hello! I feel like updates are actually coming out on a good schedule. It would be much appreciated it you guys looked at the information in 'Info About Stories' book, because there is information about new books in the story. Until further ado,
> 
> Toodles
> 
> 1240 words total


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular phone call or a booty call?

Killua's POV 

'Call me' 

'Call me'

'Call me'

'Call me'

'Call me' 

Those words would not leave my mind. I can not figure out if Gon actually wants me to call, or if it was just a 'heat of the moment' thing. 

Why am I even stressing over this, I mean it's not like I actually want to call him. I definitely don't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to sleep with him again. I would never admit it out loud, but Gon isn't bad in bed. Infact he was better than most people I'd been with, I would never admit that either. 

I take it back I do want to call him, but I can't what if he doesn't actuaally want me to call him. What if?

What if? 

What if? 

Fuck this I'm gonna do it. I don't care if he wasn't intending on me actually calling. I'm gonna do it anyways, because I'm horny. 

I'm horny as fuck, and I can't do anything about it. 

I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand, and pressed on Gon's contact name. Don't even ask me how I got his number, because it's the worst story in the world. 

Ikalgo, some others, and I were playing drunk truth or dare at a party, and he was dared to get as many numbers as he could in three minutes, and he managed to get about 13 including Gon's, but he had accidentally used my phone to save the numbers. 

I held my phone in my hand, my middle finger hovering over the call button. I pressed it, and held my phone up to my ear

One ring

Two rings 

Three rings

Four rings

"Is he seriously not going to answer?" I muttered to myself

"Hello?" I heard a voice I knew all too well in my ear

"Hellooo? Are you gonna talk or?" 

"Oh yeah, sorry hey" 

Well this is awkward

"Killua?" I heard Gon say

"Yes this is he" 

I heard him chuckle on the other line, and let me tell you it has got to be the sexiest sound I've ever heard. His voice is deeper than usual. Ugh I'm such a horny mess, it's actually disgusting. 

"What's funny" 

"Oh nothing. Anyways why'd you call?"

This bitch, he has the audacity to ask me why I called when he told me to call him

"I um..I was bored, so I called you"

"Oh really Killua Zoldyck is bored? Never thought I would see this" 

"Yea yea, did I wake you up? You voice is deeper than usual." I immediately regretted saying that 

"No you didn't wake me up, I was in the middle of something" 

"In the middle of what?" I asked trying not to let my imagination get the best of me, because I can not handle the thought of Gon sitting in his bed, and-

Nope. I will not. I pretend I do not see.

"Come on now Zoldyck, don't sit here and pretend you don't know what you interrupted" 

God damn it. He's teasing me, I wasn't completely sure, but now I know. Fucking Freecss he knows exactly what he's doing to me.

"Ok fine, I do know"

"Yea I figured. Anyways if you're bored, shouldn't you call...I don't know someone you actually talk to on a daily basis"

Fuck. He got me. I totally didn't plan this out.

"Yea I usually would, but they're all busy. You're a last resort, so please entertain me Gon Freecss"

"Ok I guess I could do that. Do you want to come over or should I come to you"

"Come to me, sending my address"

"On my way"

"I'll be waiting" I said before hanging up the phone

Alluka and Kalluto are out with friends, Illumi's with Hisoka doing God knows what, and mom and dad are on a business trip. 

The only problem is my messy ass room. Getting up I start picking up the clothes on the floor, and putting them down the laundry shoot in my closet,and putting the clean ones in my drawer. Then I straightened up the books on my desk. Finishing just in time, for the knock on my door.

"Master Killua, you have a guest. I brought them up with me" I hear Gotoh saying

"You can let him in Gotoh, and I told you already just call me Killua" 

My door then opens revealing Gon who's dressed in gray sweatpants, and a white t-shirt with a smirk on his face. 

"Hello Zoldyck, your house is exactly what I expected it to be" He said while looking around my room

"Yea yea, so how do you wanna do this" I asked getting impatient. Not only did Gon look hot in his sweatpants, he also wore his down. Which by the way is not ok for my mental health

Third Person POV (nsfw)

Gon walked towards Killua getting dangeriusly close before asking "How do I want to do what" watching the bright crimson color creep onto Killua's face

"You know what" Killua said before grabbing the back of Gon's neck, and pulling him into a deep kiss. The kiss being being filled by the emotions of desire and lust for each other

Soon enough they were both on Killua's blue king sized bed with Gon on top, both of them grinding onto each other's lower regions. 

The spiky-haired boy pulled away a string of saliva connecting their, before making his way down the pale boy's neck. Leaving a trail of lovebites knowing he found the latters sweet spot, when a loud but sweet moan was elicited from him.

Killua had been inching his hands down to the hem of Gon's shirt since the latter had began attacking his neck. Finally reaching the hem he slid his cold, pale, and slender finger underneath it. Feeling the boy on top of him shudder from the sudden coldness on his chest, he smirked in satisfactory before moaning loudly because Gon was now palming him through his shorts. 

Killua's eyes were lidded, and halfway open. His normally vibrant sapphire orbs now clouded with lust, and his mouth open spilling a harmony of loud, quiet, short, and long sounds of pleasure

"Also lets not forget that this time, I am the top" Gon said causing a hum in agreement from the boy under him, and with that the two boys were together the rest of the night, the only sounds coming from the room are the slapping of skin, moans, and grunts of pleasure, as well as the occasional praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1093 words. Hey hey I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one I feel like this is where the story starts going with the title of the story. Also thank you guys very much for 700+ reads. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am with the growth of this story. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I will continue to write full on smut, there will still be NSFW scenes that imply smut, but I don't know about complete detailed smut scenes. If you guys still want smut then I will continue, but if you guys don't really care for it then there'll probably only be the occasional smut if I feel like it. 
> 
> Well that's all I have to say without further ado
> 
> Toodles
> 
> 1225 words total


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an intro to Killua's family and their business

**Killua's POV**

I was sitting in biology class next to a guy named Kurapika, medium length blond hair, and brown though I could've sworn I've seen them glow red. I'm probably just seeing things though. He didn't talk much, but that was part of the reason I didn't mind sitting by him. 

I didn't really feel like listening to Knov-sensei talk about membranes and nucleauses, so I looked around the class room hoping to find something interesting to look at. Instead I found guess who, Gon Freecss. Who was also looking around the classroom, which he does every single day in this class, not that I've been watching him or anything. 

We made eye contact, and he smirked at me. 

He freaking smirked at me.

Who does he think he is?

We had been sleeping together for about a week now, whenever the one calls the other goes to their house, vice versa. No one had caught on, atleast I don't think so. We were extra careful not to let anyone notice espicially our families. 

I rolled my eyes, and turned back around, deciding to pay attention to Knov-sensei's lesson because we only had a few minutes left of the class

"All right class remember we have a test next week, so study. I will see you tomorrow." The bell rang shortly after we heard the teacher dismiss us

I packed all of my things together, and walked out of the class heading to my locker. 

When I reached my locker I saw something I never thought I would see. 

My brother, Illumi in my school. 

What is he doing here?

"Hello Kill, I see you're done with biology class" He spoke

"Yea I am. What are you doing here?" I said slightly pushing him over, so I could open my locker. 

"Oh dear, don't tell me you forgot." He said sighing loudy. 

I looked over at him surprised, because it wasn't like him to show emotion in a public place.

I could also feel passer-byers' eyes on us, because not only am I popular, but Illumi is literally beautiful. I might not like him very much, but I can admit that much. He has the perfect body, and not to mention his face, he has clear skin and it's every models dream face, but his best quality is his hair. It's long, silky, and healthy. Just beautiful

"We have to go to the agency remember. You have to make your grand entrace, and I have to make sure you look as good as possible. This will be your first time appearing, so you have to look your absolute best. Lets go" He said grabbing my backpack

I sighed loudly closing my locker "Ok ok. I'm coming. Lets go big bro" I could practically hear him scoff when I said that. It had become an inside joke between us, I would call him that whenever I'm annoyed with doing something.

We walked out the school, and Illumi had rode in his black Rolls Royce. As we were walking to his car I could see people whispering, staring, and pointing at us. Leave it to Illumi to make a scene, giving me even more unwanted attention than what I wanted. 

I was about to open the passanger seat door, when the window rolled down revealing a guy with red hair slicked up, with a star and a teardrop on his cheeks. 

"Sorry little one, you'll have to sit in the back" He said smirking 

I glanced over at Illumi giving him a questioning look, he met my gaze before saying 

"This is Hisoka. My boyfriend" 

I nearly died right then and there. 

Illumi Zoldyck. Dating? There's no way. 

"Kil, it's only the back seat. Get in the car." Illumi said opening the door to the drivers' seat and getting in

I snapped out of my trance, and opened the car sliding in.

* * *

We arrived at the Zoldyck Industries, my family's business, and walked inside. I had been here a few times, but I was never allowed to be seen by the staff, because it had to be saved for when I made my 'special apperance'. 

No one at school knew I was apart of this particular family, most just thought that my last name was a coincidence, there were a few suspicious because I looked alot like my dad and grandpa. Illumi coming to my school to pick me up confirmed every suspiscion. 

We got into an elevator, Illumi pressed the 50th floor button and swiped a card to verify he was actually allowed to go onto this floor. A bit extra if you ask me. 

The elevator beeped informing us that we had reached our designated floor. Illumi got out first, Hisoka, and I following closely behind him. 

We turned down the white halls leading us to a room, with two of my favorite butlers inside. Canary and Gotoh.

Illumi looked at me before saying "I brought your favorite butlers, because I feel that they will make you more comfortable, and you need to loosen up if you want to pose correctly." 

I was stunned. Illumi being nice? Why do I get the feeling that my family is going to try to do something later on? 

"Uh- ok. Thanks Illu-nii." I said looking up at him, he looked down at me and nodded. 

The next thing I know is that I'm being dragged by Canary into a small room, well not really small but smaller than the rooms I'm used to being in. 

"Master Killua, do you have any requests for your appearance outfit?" Canary asked while she and Gotoh were setting up the needles, tape measures, ect. ect. 

"Canary I already told you call me Killua when we're not around my family, and I do have one request it's not huge. Just make sure there's blue, it's my favorite color." I said 

It was Gotoh's turn to speak now "Killua what kind of butlers would we be if we didn't know that already? Now come on we need to make this perfect." He said pulling off my jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @machisbxtch, and I will be posting updates on the story there.  
> Until further ado,
> 
> Toodles <3


	9. Chapter 9

"Mm, g-Gon we should stop. Class is starting- mm soon" Killua said slightly pushing Gon back. They were in the boys' bathroom, after Killua had been practically dragged there while wallking to his locker 

"Awh. Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?" Gon said fake pouting

"Yes, I am very sure we need to g-" His sentence was interrupted by Gon smashing his lips into his. It didn't take very long for Killua to melt into the kiss, but it was over before it even started

"Killua?" Called a voice

Both the boys in the stall froze. They stared at each other eyes blown wide, and adrenaline pumping.

Killua knew this voice. He knew it really well. That was the voice of his childhood bestfriend, Ikalgo. 

"Killua I know you're in there, and I'm not leaving until you come out" Ikalgo said, the frustration in his voice 

"You should go to class Ikalgo. The bell will ring soon" Killua called back hoping that would convince Ikalgo to leave 

"I don't care. You've been distant lately. Always sneaking around, and you always cancel our plans, so I'm not leaving until you tell me whats going on, and who's in the stall with you" 

They both looked down simaltaniously. Silently cursing themselves for getting caught, and being stupid enough to make out in school, in the boys' bathroom. 

Killua decided that he should just get this over with, because he knew Ikalgo could be stubborn, and wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. 

The white-haired boy took a deep breath and put his hand on the stall lock, slowly turning it until his wrist was grabbed by Gon. 

They looked into each others' eyes silently communicating, while Killua was silently hoping, no pleading, that Gon would get the message. Fortunately he did and he let go of the alibino's wrist. 

Killua walked out his eyes downcasted, so he wouldn't have to see Ikalgo's face when the person in the stall with him came out. 

"Oh my god! Killua?" Ikalgo gasped

Killua didn't even have to look up to know that Ikalgo's hands were over his mouth and his eyes were wider than Killua's entire pool. 

"We need to talk. Let's go" The red-haired guy grabbed one of Killua's shoulders, and pulled him with him leaving a very confused, and embarrassed Gon Freeccs, but there was also another emotion that he couldn't make out and quite frankly he didn't feel like making it out. 

The fair skinned boy kept his eyes down the entire time Ikalgo led him to a location that was most likely empty

-

-

-

Killua was led to the roof where he and Ikalgo sat down. The air around them tense in the suffocating silence. Niether of them spoke for what felt like an eternity, but was really five minutes. 

"Do you like him?" Ikalgo spoke breaking the silence around them. The way he asked it left no room for excuses, or stalling. 

Killua was surprised by the question. He was sure he didn't like Gon, but when the question was presented to him, he found himself questioning if he actually liked Gon.

"I-I don't know" 

Ikalgo stood up and sighed out loudly, "Well when you figure it out, do what you think is best. Now let's go, and stop crying. I'm not judging you I just don't wanna see you get hurt." He reached his hand out for Killua to take, and for the first time Killua looked up at Ikalgo touching his hand up to his cheek. He didn't even realized he was crying before Ikalgo said something

He took the others hand, and pulled himself up immeadiately yanking Ikalo into a hug

"Thank you Ikalgo, you know I love you right?" Killua said pulling back from the hug and looking into the latter's eyes, smiling softly

"You better, because now I'm late to class because of you" The red-head said flicking Killua's forehead, while the platnium blond fake pouted, before laying his head on the others should, and holding his hand while they walked back to class 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I really wanted to dive into Ikalgo and Killua's friendship a little more. I promise the next chapter will be longer than usual, and it will have some Gon and Killua fluff. I have like 10+ stories planned and I can't wait to get one of them out, so stay tuned for that. 
> 
> Until further ado 
> 
> Toodles! 


End file.
